1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary blanchers for processing food products. More particularly, the invention relates to such a food blancher which can operate in the conventional mode with water or with steam only to thereby more efficiently and uniformly and quickly heat the food product in the blancher.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various prior art blanchers have been proposed such as shown in several U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,810, issued Jul. 24, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,249, issued Jul. 28, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,041, issued Jul. 4, 1995; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,869, issued Jan. 14, 1997.